Something About Love
by LittleLauren
Summary: Lily Luna Potter went through so much in such a little time, but then she was let down at the very last minute. Could she and Gavin ever be whole again? WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "SOMETHING ABOUT ME"... READ THAT FIRST... enjoy! :
1. Prologue: It’s Continued…

Something About Love

By: LittleLauren:]

---

Warning: This story contains continued plots of my other fic, Something About Me. This story won't make a lot of sense if you didn't read the last one… and I don't feel like summarizing right now. Enjoy!!

---

Prologue: It's continued…

---

England  
2 March, 2033  
6:25 PM…

For once, it was quiet in the Owens' household. Gavin was out working, and Lily was getting long-awaited sleep. It was tough being the only one in a huge flat with a month-old baby who loved to wake up and cry every time Lily closed her eyes. She enjoyed the peace and quiet once in a while. Since she knew that quietness doesn't last long nowadays, she took this opportunity to rest for a while.

She only got about ten minutes of proper sleep when there was a muffled cry from the other room. Lily grudgingly heaved herself out of her comfortable position, and tended to her newborn.

"Shh," Lily whispered as she picked her daughter up out of her crib. "Don't cry, Natalie… don't cry."

She realized that it was a hungry cry, so she carefully moved to the kitchenette and warmed a bottle up for Natalie. As she fed her daughter in the living room, she felt that mixed emotion she'd been feeling ever since her Natalie was born. It was a feeling of joy and loss… fulfillment and emptiness. She loved her daughter deeply and truly, but there was always that sense of what could've been. What if her other baby was there with her, sitting close to her mother as she watched her new baby sister being fed. Lily wished, deep down, that they still had their Anna Baby, but then again, it's been ten years. She had to stop thinking about that tragic Sunday… the Sunday that changed everything forever…

"I'm home," called Lily's husband from front door.

His greeting shook Lily out of her thoughts. "We're in here," she replied quietly, making sure she didn't wake Natalie. When she saw her husband's cheery figure move over to where she was, she couldn't help but smile.

He couldn't resist to kiss her gingerly on the lips. "How are you this fine evening?" asked Gavin.

"Tired," replied Lily, still smiling contently.

Gavin looked up at his wife's exhausted face and offered, "I could take over if you-"

"No," she quickly answered. "I'm fine for now."

He shrugged, put an arm around her shoulder protectively, and gazed at his daughter's peaceful face. "I miss this," he admitted softly.

"So do I," Lily agreed. They stayed in that spot, admiring their new addition and relishing the fact of being together like a family again. After a while, Natalie fell asleep, and Lily whispered, "She looks more like you."

Gavin shook his head. "Nah… that's only when she's sleeping."

"But she has your nose and hair."

"True, but that's all. The rest looks like you."

Lily contemplated this for a second, then she murmured, "She looks like Anna."

Gavin turned to look at his wife, an understanding look on his face. "I miss her too, Lils." He paused, thinking about the consequences of telling her the unfortunate truth. "But you have to stop thinking in the past. We have Nattie now… Anna's gone."

He braced himself for Lily's burning gaze. She felt thoroughly insulted and hurt, but he expected this. Every time Gavin said this, Lily went in defensive mode, and he hated hurting her. Yet, if he didn't keep reminding her, someday she would mistaken Natalie for Anna, and that would trigger questions from their now living daughter. He definitely still missed his first child deeply, but somehow, he moved on. He had proof she wasn't coming back again, so he thought it was a useless fight. Anna was dead, but Lily always would convince herself that she was alive.

Lily didn't say a word, but got up and walked Natalie to the nursery to put her back in her crib. She came back in but didn't sit down. "Why do you always have to say that?" Lily asked in a threatening tone.

Gavin sighed and closed his eyes. He's done it again. "We've gone through this, Lils."

"Don't," she said, putting a hand up to stop him. "I just wish you'd stop with the 'Anna's gone' card."

"But she is!" Gavin said exasperatedly. "It's the truth… it's in black and white."

"I can't resist the feeling that she's still out there," Lily tried to explain, which earned a frustrated groan from her husband.

"Let it go."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "So I'm supposed to just _let go _of all those heartaches and hard times and my Anna Baby because _you _say she's not alive."

"Lils-"

"I'm not listening to you anymore." With that, she darted into their room, but she popped her head from the room and said, "I'd get comfortable on that couch because that's what you'll be sleeping on for the night."

When he heard the door close, Gavin bent over and put his head in his hands. "I don't know her anymore."

In her room, Lily plopped on her bed and started to cry to herself. She didn't know why she felt the way she did… she guessed it was her motherly instincts. Even she knew there was proof of Anna's death, but her gut kept telling her that they were wrong… that Anna was alive… that Anna wanted to come home.

Little did she know that her feelings were true. On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean was a witch with auburn hair and hazel eyes, who was dying to have a family again. She was about ten years of age and lived in a group home orphanage. She knew her family was dead, but she always felt that there was someone still out there. She didn't know why she felt this way, but she knew that, someday, she'd have to find out what that feeling was.

Both of them silently vowed to themselves that they'd never give up… even if it took them forever…

---

A/N: End of prologue, which means the beginning of a new story!! I repeat… this is an add-on to the other story I created, Something About Me. I think it has pretty good potential, so I stuck with it… and because De really wanted me to begin it. I do have the first and second chapters written and I plan on updating them on here as soon as my play is over. Not to confuse people, but all of the odd chapters are going to be set in America and the even chapters are set in England. Later chapters they will change from one perspective to another… it will make more sense when I get there. This prologue makes it even more confusing. Anyway, that means the first chapter I will update will be set in America. Great… now that I got that straightened out, I will stop typing and get to work. :P

I heart Reviews!! :P

LL:]


	2. 1 The New Guy at Goddard's

Something About Love

By: LittleLauren:]

---

Chapter 1: The New Guy at Goddard's

---

United States of America  
June 14, 2037  
Mid-morning…

Anna never took things real seriously. She was determined, no doubt about it. Yet, she never really cared much. At least that's what it looked like from the outside. She kept to herself most of the time: studied, kept her room remotely clean, and took care of the kids in the foster home she lived in when the owner, Kat, was busy sleeping, which was about everyday.

Most people thought the foster home she lived in was where all the hopeless cases lived; however, it was a house full of "special" cases. Aka: "magical" cases. Yes, Anna was a born witch, like everybody else in Goddard's Foster Home and in her school. Yet, she was the only witch at Goddard's that has never been adopted. She didn't want to be adopted, really. Yet, when she saw the smaller kids "ride off merrily into the sunset with their new parents", she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Something important.

Of course, Anna had friends. Two to be exact, Nellie and Jake, but she hasn't seen them for a long time because they decided that they were in love with each other. Anna hated being the third wheel in their "love-fest", so she left them alone until they would realize that she's waiting for them to snap out of it.

Because she had no one else, she was left alone. She's had relationships before, boyfriend wise, but they never lasted long. Then again, what relationship lasted more than a month at thirteen? That was how Anna thought: if anyone wanted her that much, she'd have a real family with parents and their two-point-five kids. But she didn't. So, she stuck by her motto; however, her motto broke completely when she got to know Tobey Michaels, the new guy in Goddard's.

She was tucking in the last rugrat for their usual nap when there was a sudden knock at the front door. Anna sighed in exhaustion. She didn't want to deal with another load of hyper, crying, screaming, messy kids.

She knocked on the door to Kat's bedroom not so gently. "Kat," she called, which caused a groan from the other end. Anna sighed again and mumbled, "Never mind… I got it." As she walked down the stairs, the bell rang twice. "I'm coming," Anna replied to the sound nonchalantly.

She opened the door and saw the regular squib lawyer, Caroline Harkens, with a boy who looked older than Anna and a bit tough, like he didn't want to be there. She didn't blame him either.

Caroline smile. "Hello, Anna."

"Hi," was her regular response. Usually, her greeting was said with much excitement or enthusiasm, but this time it was out of curiosity. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Tobey Michaels," answered Caroline, placing the boy in front of her. "He's going to stay here for a while."

Anna allowed them to pass, leading them to the living room. "Hold on a sec," said Anna politely, and ran upstairs to yank Kat out of bed.

"No, AJ, tell them I'm not here," Kat tried to convince her.

Anna pulled her up with all of her might, and said back, "Don't call me AJ. Go down there, and sign for this kid."

Kat groaned. "You sign. I'm tired."

"Let's go." Anna heaved her up, and Kat finally, but grudgingly, obliged.

"Alright, alright," said Kat, scrambling her messy dirty-blonde hair into a half-decent bun. "Who's down there?"

"Caroline needs you to sign for this guy who has to stay here for a while," answered Anna.

"How long?"

"I don't know," she said impatiently, pushing the door open. "If you go down there, you'd know."

Kat rolled her eyes and went downstairs with a believable smile on her face. Kat was never really on Caroline's "good list" to begin with, but without Goddard's, Kat would be homeless and unemployed… two things that Kat dreaded. It was Kat's obligation to make Goddard's a good home for others, and only Anna knew she was doing a horrible job. Anna would've told Caroline about Kat a long time ago, but Kat always reminded her that if that happened, Anna would be sent away to a random family, and she definitely didn't want that. Anna always had a feeling that someone was out there waiting for her… she just wasn't completely sure, though.

As Kat and Caroline were discussing "business" in the kitchen, Anna was stuck with Tobey, both sitting in the living room, awkwardness definitely in the air.

"So…" Anna began slowly. "How long will you be staying for?"

He looked up at Anna and simply replied, "A while." His voice was mature, Anna decided, deep and controlled.

"I got that part, but how long's a while?" All she got was a shrug from Tobey as a reply. She changed the subject. "It'll be great to have someone around to help me."

"What?"

"Oh," Anna explained swiftly. "I do most of the work around here."

Tobey looked confused. "You work here? Aren't you a little young for-?"

"I don't _work _here," laughed Anna. "I live here."

"What are you in for?" asked Tobey conversationally.

Anna shrugged. "I don't have a real home."

"I guess I never really had a _real _home either," he sighed.

Anna gave him an inquisitive look, but their conversation was interrupted by Kat and Caroline coming back in the room.

"So," said Kat, clapping her hands together. "Let's get you unpacked, Tobey. Anna…" She indicated for her to help him get accommodated.

"C'mon," she muttered, and helped him up the stairs with his bags in tow. When they reached an empty room, Anna said, "I guess this could be your room."

Tobey followed Anna into the room. It had a single bed, a desk and chair, and a closet that had small drawers inside. As they were unpacking his belongings, Tobey couldn't help but stare at Anna. She had such a mystery within her, he could tell. Of course, he knew what it was like to keep things secret. He had a few secrets of his own. Yet, he was mesmerized by the way Anna's body worked.

He guessed she was about his age by the way she placed his clothes in separate piles. He noticed how she would yank her auburn hair behind her ear whenever she bent over to sort out another pile. He also thought that her hazel eyes looked so beautiful when it hit the early June sun.

Anna looked over at him to see what he's been doing all the while, but she just saw him silently gawking at her. That made her very uncomfortable, but of course, she wouldn't show vulnerability to a guy she just met… or any guy for that matter. Anna convinced herself that he was just daydreaming in her direction so she snapped her fingers at him and said, "Are you gonna help me or what?"

Tobey shook his head to stay focused. He didn't want to be like the Tobey he was before…

After about a half hour, all of his clothes were away in the closet and his personal belongings were placed in their proper places. Tobey plopped on his newly claimed bed which creaked a bit.

As Anna was about to leave his room, she stopped at the doorway. She turned around and suggested, "The kids will probably be up in an hour. Could you help me with lunch?"

"Oh," said Tobey coolly. "Sure." Then, Anna was gone, and all Tobey thought about was how mysteriously attractive her eyes were. "Damn, I think I like her," Tobey admitted to himself quietly, taking out his guitar and lightly strumming the strings to a simple Weird Sisters song.

Anna went down the stairs to find Kat stirring coffee in the kitchen. She sat down and sighed.

Kat walked over to where the young teenager was and sat down in front of her. "I know I'm not the type to go to for problems, but I think something is bothering you."

Anna looked up. She was sure she wasn't showing weakness to someone she's been hiding her emotions from almost all of her life. "What gave you that idea?"

Kat shrugged. "The way you sighed."

Anna took a moment, then asked, "How long is that Tobey kid gonna stay for?"

"I'd say in about two or three years," answered Kat. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," started Anna sarcastically. "Maybe I need a bit of a helping hand around here. After all, this isn't my job, and it sure feels like it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy too AJ. I have-"

"Don't call me that," Anna interrupted her. "I hate it when people call me that and you know it."

Kat shrugged again. Just then, there was the sound of a bunch of little feet running around above them. Kat looked at Anna. "Could you-?"

"Don't worry boss," murmured Anna, rolling her eyes. "I got it."

She ran upstairs, and just as she was about to open one of the kid's bedroom doors, she bumped into Tobey. In that one split second, they looked into each other's eyes, and Tobey knew there was something more than the busy girl he saw on the surface.

"Sorry," he said slowly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine really," she replied, waving her hand and clearing her head. "I think I'm gonna have to get used to a guy like you in the house."

Tobey looked confused, but had a playful smile on his face. "A guy like me?"

Anna's eyes grew wide. "I- I didn't mean it like that… I'm not used to someone at my age level."

"I'm sixteen."

"Oh," said Anna, shocked. "I did not know that."

"How old did you think I was?" asked Tobey, now very intrigued and amused by Anna's awkward state.

She paused for a moment and reverted her eyes away from Tobey's. "I should find out what's going on in there," she said quietly as she pointed at the closed door behind her.

Tobey nodded, but said in a low whisper, "I still would like to know how old you think I was… don't think I'll forget."

"Yeah, whatever," replied Anna, backing herself into the door and clumsily tripped when she opened it.

Tobey went back in his room, smirking, and said to himself, "Still got it."

---

A/N: I hope Tobey doesn't sound like a stalker… he's supposed to be really mysterious and inquisitive. To me, he almost sounds like someone who has no one to talk to because he's unintentionally unapproachable. Wow, I know… double negative (but true). Anyway, you'll find out more about both Tobey and Anna soon. I don't know how or when, but it'll come to me. :P

Reviews make me happy!!

LL!!


	3. 2 Another Weekend Alone

Something About Love

By: LittleLauren:]

---

Chapter 2: Another Weekend Alone

---

England

14 June, 2036

Mid-morning…

"Mummy!" squealed Natalie, running inside.

Lily looked up from doing the dishes almost instantly, listening to her daughter's crying. She debated with herself on whether the reason would either be an 'I fell down' cry or a 'Tommy took my toy broom' cry. Natalie ran through the kitchen, tracking dirt on the floor all of the way.

"Oh, sweetheart," cooed Lily gently. She saw scratches on Natalie's knees and palms.

"Tommy pushed me," cried Natalie, showing her mother her scratched-up hands.

'I was close,' Lily thought passively, and healed her daughter's wounds with a wave of her wand. "Now," she started, crouching down to her daughter's four-year-old level. "Why would Tommy White push you down?"

Natalie looked straight into her mother's eyes and answered innocently, "He doesn't believe I have a sister."

Lily was shocked. She nor Gavin Owens told Natalie about her long-lost sister. It wasn't really a concept they were ready to explain to their daughter. Yet, Lily wouldn't know if Natalie's father said anything about Anna. She didn't live with _that man _anymore. Lily quickly composed herself, and said to Natalie, "Tell Tommy that he's just jealous." Natalie smiled and ran back outside, but Lily reminded her, "Don't get too dirty! Daddy's picking you up soon." Lily didn't know if she heard her due to the slamming of the front door.

She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. Having to deal with a rambunctious four-year-old alone Mondays through Fridays wasn't what Lily planned at all. Of course, Gavin took her on weekends because Lily always needed peace and quiet when she wrote her articles for the _Daily Prophet. _Natalie looked like an exact replica of Anna when she was just born. Yet, thankfully for Lily, Natalie looked more like her mother than Gavin, unlike Anna. She didn't know why, but whenever Natalie said something, it seemed as if Anna was talking, not Natalie.

Lily shook her head to focus her thoughts elsewhere, but then, the fireplace in the adjacent living room erupted in bright green flames. The twenty-eight year-old witch walked calmly into the room to see Gavin Owens enter while she folded her arms in a dignified manner.

Gavin walked through the flames, wizarding robes and all, and he had his arms outstretched. "Hey, Nat-" When he saw Lily, he dropped his arms and stepped forward. "Where's Natalie?"

"She's outside," Lily answered, leaning against the doorframe which separated the kitchen from the living room. "Good thing too. I have to talk to you." She indicated to the comforter.

She sighed in frustration as Gavin plopped on it and put his feet up on Lily's coffee table. Much to her dismay, she sat down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Did you ever mention anything about Anna to Natalie?"

Gavin furrowed his brow. "What're you talking about?"

"You know," Lily said. "Did you let slip to Natalie that she had a sister?"

"No," replied Gavin, shaking his head. "I thought we agreed to keep that quiet until she gets older." He thought for a moment and asked, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Why would you think I'd tell her?" she snapped.

Gavin shrugged. "I don't know… it's a possibility."

"But you know I-"

"No, Lily," he said quietly, interrupting her in mid-sentence. "I don't know you anymore… but I wish you gave me time to." There was silence in which they looked at each other, and it sent shivers down Lily's spine. Yet, it felt oddly comfortable. In all the tension in the room right then, Gavin involuntarily whispered, "You're beautiful."

"Sorry?" asked Lily, her mind coming back to Earth. "What was that?"

"Er…" stumbled Gavin. "She should be home soon."

Lily nodded quickly. "Yeah… Let- let me get her." She left the living room in a slow, awkward way. This was how she always felt when she left Gavin nowadays, and she didn't really enjoy the feeling it ensued.

Gavin, however, felt a different vibe. As much as he knew that he and Lily have been separated from each other for almost three years, he still loved her, just like he did starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. He never stopped loving her, but he didn't understand why she decided to leave. Maybe it was because of whom they were recently talking about. They have not talked about Anna ever since that night Lily left…

"DADDY!" exclaimed his daughter excitedly, running forward.

Like he did before, he spread his arms out wide. His daughter smiled and ran over to hug her father happily. "How's my little Nat-bug?"

Lily cringed at the nickname as Natalie replied, "I was playing outside with Gracie and Jane, and then Tommy pushed me down because he said that I didn't have a sister. But then mummy told to tell him that he was just jealous, and then he went home to cry to Aunt Sam."

"That sounds like a nice day." He paused, then suggested, "You should gather your things so we can go."

Natalie smiled. "Will you time me, like before?" she asked, bouncing up and down.

"Anything for you, Nat-bug," winked Gavin, patting his daughter's head. A second later she darted up the stairs.

When Natalie was out of earshot, Lily sighed exasperatedly at Gavin, "Don't call her that."

"Why not?"

"She's not a bug, Gavin!"

"Well, you don't have antlers, but your father calls you 'Lily-dear'." He didn't say it to insult her, but she sure took it that way.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't you just shut up and leave," stated Lily, wrapping her arms around her waist and avoiding eye contact with Gavin.

He nodded and ignored his desperate feelings to run over to the love of his life and beg her to come back home to him. But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Natalie ran down the stairs with her weekend bag in tow. "How many was that?" she asked, almost out of breath.

"Oh!" replied Gavin, remembering about the little race. He quickly came out with, "sixty-two seconds."

Natalie smiled brightly. "Wow! That's a new record."

Gavin looked up at Lily's impatient and arrogant eyes, and finally said, "I guess we should go."

"Bye mummy," said Natalie, hugging her mother lovingly.

She kissed her daughters head lightly and replied, "Byebye, Nattie."

As father and daughter walked in the fireplace, Gavin took one last look at the love of his life and said firmly, "Number 23, County Lane."

Lily watched as Natalie and her father were engulfed in green flames, and they vanished within seconds. Lily sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She always felt exhausted when she was with Gavin. She felt as if she was obligated to be better than him, even if that meant being the better parent. She never forgot how much time Gavin spent with their firstborn and how little time she did. This started the same argument they've been fighting ever since she graduated from Hogwarts. It always ended the same as well.

Anna was always a delicate subject to bring up. Then again, everyone had a say in the matter, but if anyone brought it up to Lily, they had to be ready for an attack.

Since she had time before she had to start her latest article, she decided to go across the street to have tea with her good friend, Sam. Lily arrived there, and once again, complained about how Gavin was acting.

"I don't think your being fair," said Sam, tending to baby Max. Gav's trying, Lily. Give him a chance."

Lily almost laughed, drinking her tea. "Are you mad?" Sam made a face after she placed Max in his highchair. "Don't you think I gave that man enough chances over the years? I trusted him, but he just let me down again."

"Oh, come off it," Sam said disbelievingly. She took a sip of her tea.

"It's true."

"Lils," her friend tried to convey her. "He tries so hard for you. He would do anything for you."

"How do you know that?"

Sam sighed. "Because I've seen him doing whatever it takes."

"Like when?"

"Like, fifth year and beyond."

The room was quiet for the remainder of time until Adam, Sam's husband, brought Tommy in the kitchen. The young boy looked very reluctant to talk, but stood in front of Lily with his father behind him and mumbled, "I'm sorry for pushing Nattie."

"Oh, Tommy," she said. "That's very sweet of you, but I think you should tell Nattie yourself. She at her father's."

"Okay," grumbled Tommy. He looked up at Adam expectantly.

Adam grabbed his cloak. "We'll Floo over." They left with green light shining on the walls which made Max squeal at the light.

Sam spoke again. "I have living proof of a husband who would do anything for me."

"Why?" asked Lily. "Because he volunteered to bring Tommy over to apologize to Natalie?"

"No," Sam replied quietly, stirring her tea. "Because I thought he was going to leave me when we found out Tommy wasn't his."

Lily rolled her eyes and disagreed, "That was different."

"How?"

"It just is, alright?"

"Is this about-?"

"No."

"Yes, it is."

"How do you know?"

"Because you knew what I was going to say." Lily sat there, sealing her mouth shut. She didn't want to deal with this. "I don't know what to tell you anymore, Lils. We've gone though this over and over. How many time are you going to put yourself down like this?"

"I'm not putting myself down," she contradicted. "I'm just…"

"You're just what?"

Lily closed her eyes. "I don't know anymore." There was a long drawn-out pause, then Lily got up and walked towards the front door. "I have to get writing." And without another word in the subject, she hurried out, across the street, and into the house that has always been empty every weekend since Natalie was a year old. Even though she came accustomed to the fact, it didn't necessarily mean she liked it.

She arrived at her house, empty once again, to write her article. She poured herself a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, read her letter from her boss, and set off to work.

---

A/N: Alright… that's chapter due!! Just to warn you awesome readers, I might be a bit slower on the updates due to the fact that school is going to start, the new play (A Christmas Carol), soccer, softball, and singing lessons. Also, I have my b-day just around the corner. All in all… I have a lot to look forward to this year, and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can.

Also, if people are confused with the whole "Natalie calling Sam 'Aunt': it's like a respectable name for a family friend. My mom and dad have tons of family friends that my brother and I call 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', even though they aren't really family. And, just so you know (if I didn't tell you before) that Lily and Gavin aren't divorced… they just have been separated for a long time (three years to be exact :P ).

Next stop: America!! :P

LL!!


	4. 3 Just Friends

Something About Love

By: LittleLauren:]

---

Chapter 3: Just Friends

---

United States of America  
June 16, 2036  
Evening...

Anna has been intentionally not looking in Tobey's direction ever since their last encounter in the hallway, but that didn't stop him from trying to talk to her again. He'd always help her out with the littler kids. There were five kids in all in Goddard's that Anna had to look after; nine year-old Caitlin; five year-old Amy; four year-old Micah; and two year-olds David and Kevin, who happen to be twins. Since Tobey arrived, Anna assigned him the duty of cleaning the laundry and changing the bed sheets. So far, he has experienced two wet beds and one puking stain. He seriously started to wonder how Anna did it all by herself.

"Well, Kat helps sometimes," she explained without looking at him. Anna was washing the dishes from dinner while Tobey was on drying duty. "Caitlin always offers help, but she's only nine. There is only so much you can do when you're that young."

"Then why did you do it?" Tobey asked quietly. Anna didn't answer right away, so he nudged her jokingly. "C'mon… we're all friends here."

She put her rag down and looked at him for the first time in two days. "It was different then. I was the only one here when I was Caitlin's age, and I needed something to do as I waited for the next person to come in."

"Where were the others?"

"In perfect new homes with their perfect new parents with their perfect new lives." Anna was beginning to clean one dish with such force that Tobey thought it might break.

He felt that he shouldn't say more, but he just had to know. "How come no one picked you?" he mumbled, almost inaudible for Anna to hear.

"Because I…" she thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Tobey thought this was very odd, considering she'd said that she's been here for a very long time. "I thought they picked little kids."

"They do," she agreed, back to not looking at the sixteen year-old wizard. "I was the odd one out of the bunch I guess."

He didn't ask anymore questions after that. They stood in silence, working on washing and drying the dishes. Anna felt angry with herself. She just let out part of her life, that she wanted to keep hidden, to a guy she barely knew! Out of all of the guys she's gone out with, she remained a mystery and sometimes a freak. She liked to keep her composure like that, but telling her life story to Tobey was stupidity. She didn't know what he was like at all, and he was asking her questions on her personal life.

They were finally finished with the dishes when Tobey asked her, "Do you smoke?"

Anna shook her head. "No." Tobey shrugged, and went out to the back porch. Involuntarily, Anna followed him a couple seconds later to find him with one hand holding a cigarette and the other with his wand, lighting it up. As Tobey sucked in the smoke, Anna sat beside him and said, "I'm guessing you do?"

Tobey puffed, "I've been trying to cut back."

"I can see that," she said sarcastically.

They sat there on the porch as Tobey took another drag and let it out. Then he remembered, "You know, you never told me how old you thought I was."

Anna put her knees to her chest and shrugged calmly, "You know… my age."

"Which is…?" Tobey huffed again, letting it settle.

She squirmed. "Thirteen."

He coughed almost instantly, laughing. "You thought _I_ was _thirteen_?"

"Well, I'm gonna be fourteen in a month so shut up," she mumbled, punching him lightly on the upper arm.

As his chuckling subsided, he shrugged, still smiling, "I'm turning seventeen in September but, hey, I'm not one to judge."

They sat there in silence for a while, just listening to the birds going to rest and the chirpings of the crickets. Anna tried a glance up at Tobey: his messy dirty-blonde hair was wavy. It was different somehow, like he did something to it so it didn't look as curly as it did before. Tobey had a rather skinny figure, almost boney, but he did have muscles forming in the triceps department. She could see them because his shirt was sleeveless. His face had a bit of a peachy stubble around his mouth and his eyes were an amazing blue.

Just as Tobey looked over to her, Anna diverted her eyes elsewhere, as if she hadn't been looking at him at all. Tobey knew better. "I'm not stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Anna said, her voice unusually high-pitched.

"You were looking at me, weren't you?"

She shook her head instantly. "That cigarette is making you delusional," she concluded.

Tobey held up his cigarette in front of his face. He wasn't even finished yet, but he did promise himself that he'd cut back. He took one last drag, this one lasting longer than before. Anna looked up at him again, this time, out of amusement. Tobey let all of it out slowly, smoke coming out of both his mouth and his nose, savoring his addiction. It took a lot of willpower to throw the rest of that cigarette down and crush it with his foot. He took a moment and sighed, "Once you start, it definitely gives you the illusion that you don't have to stop."

Anna considered him for a moment and said, "You never told me about yourself." Tobey turned to look at her, her mystical hazel eyes glancing at him inquisitively. "Tell me."

He could tell that she really wanted to know, and he did owe her. He's been asking so many questions concerning her that he had no intention she wanted to do the same to him. Yet, he didn't really want to tell her much, considering his past. Tobey decided, "My life's too complicated right now."

"Isn't everyone's?" she pointed out.

Tobey knew she wasn't going to give up without a fight, so he said grudgingly, "What do you wanna know?"

Anna looked up, thinking. "How about you tell me why you're here."

He laughed lightly, and said to her, "Now _that_ is a loaded question." Anna's expression was of curiosity, determined to get a solid answer. Tobey sighed and answered honestly, "My parents couldn't afford to keep me with them."

"Why?"

"They are… unstable right now."

Anna was getting a vibe that Tobey didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she stopped pestering. That didn't mean she wasn't going to try again some other time. She cocked her head to one side. "You know, Tobey," she decided calmly. "I think we'll be great friends." He saw this as an opportunity to move one step forward, so he leaned in to kiss her. Anna's eyes went wide, and she turned her head so she was looking straight in front of her. "And only _just friends_."

Tobey felt embarrassed and confused… it was a good thing that Anna wasn't facing him, or she would see how red his cheeks were then. He really considered pulling out another cigarette at that moment, but instead he just nodded his head, and walked back inside to run to his bedroom. He closed his door gently, so he wouldn't wake the now sleeping kids, and banged his head against it. "So stupid… so very stupid," he whispered, reprimanding himself. "She just asked to be friends, and you try to kiss her? Nice going, dumb-ass."

Back outside, Anna was in shock more than anything. And it wasn't because of his sudden courage to take that one extra step. For a split second before that incident, she was thinking the same thing, but she quickly stopped herself from doing it. She'd never felt this way toward any other guy she's been with. She felt confused and frazzled, and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She had to admit, he was attractive to her… but she couldn't, she wouldn't, go out with Tobey. It was just out of the question!

She thought of the possibilities of them being together and something happening, like both of them being adopted and not being able to see each other again. It would be too much to handle for a young teenage witch. And the age difference felt like light-years away. He was going to be seventeen while she was just turning fourteen! She also thought of the whispers that would start in school: the new guy, who happened to be going into junior year, going out with an eighth grader outcast. Anna thought people might think that she was trying too hard and he was being desperate… not really the type of reputation she'd want before she even got into high school.

Then again, what _if _they did start going out together? Maybe they could hide it. After all, secrets were Anna's specialty… but, what if she just blew her chance away by not encouraging Tobey's kiss? She made a face as she slumped her shoulders down. She looked up at the peaceful moon, and whispered to herself, "Am I that much of a loser?"

---

A/N: It's not the best chapter I've ever done (considering I didn't write it before I typed it), but it has a purpose. Without this little chapter, Tobey and Anna wouldn't make much sense… well… to me anyway :P

I don't know what I'm doing for the England chapters yet, but I do have most of the America chapters plotted and everything. Expect the next chapter to be posted in the beginning of September.

Thanks!!!

UPDATE: I just realized that I made a miscalculation with Tobey's birthday, so instead of it being in August, it'll just be in September (so he'll actually be going into junior year) :P

LL!!


	5. 4 A Different Method

Something About Love

By: LittleLauren:]

---

Chapter 4: A Different Method

---

England

16 June, 2036

Evening…

It was almost time for Lily to pick her daughter up. She noticed that it was a quarter to five on the clock outside the editor's office. Lily's routine ran on the time because she always made sure she was precise. This was Lily's routine: finish her article before the week started for the Monday morning edition of the _Daily Prophet, _Apparate to Hogsmeade, grab a drink at the Hogshead, and then she'd be ready to go to Gavin's flat. She had to mentally and physically prepare before she arrived because she wanted to make sure her guard was way up.

One of Lily's colleagues came out from the room. "Next!" wheezed and old wizard from the other side of the door. Lily walked in calmly, receiving a nice, "Evenin', Mrs. Owens," from the editor of the _Daily Prophet_. As much as she hated people using her formal name, she couldn't be angry at good, old Mr. Jacks. His smile and eyes coexisted in a way that you'd never think he was over eighty. He was a wise wizard, who happened to be Lily's mentor in writing. He saw true potential in her a few years ago when he read her journal entries about her past. Ever since then, he's been a great teacher and friend to her.

Lily smiled gently. "Hello, Mr. Jacks." He motioned for her to give him her newly written article. She waited patiently for his review by lacing her hands together and looking at him expectantly. When she saw his face change from welcoming to confused, she sighed and said, "What's wrong with it?"

Mr. Jacks shook his head slowly, pondering his answer. "I don't know. I can't put my finger on it." He handed the article back to her, contemplating a question.

Lily was getting a bit impatient because this would set her back a few minutes. Still, she stayed calm by smiling. "Come on. You know I can take criticism well…"

She waited for him to take off his glasses and wipe them with the sleeve of his robe, his eyes squinted. Mr. Jacks put his glasses back on and asked quietly, "Has something been bothering you lately?"

Lily looked surprised and put one hand on her hip. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…" he faded, glancing at Lily. He stared into her eyes, as if he was looking at the mysteries in her mind. She knew that Mr. Jacks was fairly good at Occlumency, so she quickly blocked her thoughts as best as she could. After a long period of silence, Mr. Jacks said, "I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to pry, but whomever you're about to let go… don't."

Lily was still confused, but kept his proclamation in mind as he told her to double check her work for Monday's _Evening Prophet. _As she walked out of the building, she contemplated on whether or not the person Mr. Jacks was speaking about was Gavin. She wasn't completely sure, but she kept the wizard's words in her head.

She Apparated to the gates of Hogsmeade with a pop. Walking steadily to the Hogshead, she passed the shops she remembered when she was freely allowed to roam the village while she was at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes briefly, and thought back to eighteen years ago when she first visited Hogsmeade. To her, it seemed like eons ago, but at the same time, she could see Honeyduke's in her third year in her head, as if it were yesterday.

She dropped by the Hogshead Pub, which was close to closing, and sat down at the bar. "Butterbeer, please," Lily said to the bar tender swiftly.

As she drank her Butterbeer, she revised her article. "Hm," she said to herself, surprised, realizing it was mediocre to what she was used to writing. Lily took out her quill and quickly fixed the beginning of her article. She stopped to contemplate what was on her mind when she wrote it. Of course, she had a glass of Firewhiskey, but then again, she always had a drink while she wrote. She considered Anna, but she was too distracted by Sam telling her to give Gavin another chance.

Didn't she give him enough chances already? It felt like whenever she gave him time to redeem himself, he seemed to let her down in the end. She was sick of it, and she didn't want to get hurt again. Maybe she was just being paranoid and immature…

Lily finished her Butterbeer, gave the bar tender a sickle, and walked out of the pub. As she walked briskly down the crooked walkway, she questioned her attitude towards Gavin. Was she truly being too harsh and stubborn? Did she once think about how Gavin felt? Why was she questioning herself now, after three years of the feeling of betrayal and discrepancy?

Yet, she had a feeling that the real question was, did she still love him?

She honestly couldn't answer that question without second guessing, but she wished she knew the answer. She wished her mind wasn't so confused and her life so complicated.

She sighed as she found herself in front of Gavin's flat, which had so many memories inside. However, she didn't have time to dwindle around such thoughts because the door was swung open.

"Mummy!" Natalie said, happily hugging her mother, which Lily gratefully returned.

"Oh, Nattie," Lily murmured enthusiastically. "How are you sweetie?"

Natalie shrugged shortly, and replied, "Daddy took me to see the Holyhead Harpies yesterday and we went to Grandpa Owens' house!"

She held in the annoyance that was bubbling inside her. She was pretty sure Gavin knew she was saving up to go see a Harpies game with Natalie. However, Lily didn't want to get mad a him… if she was going to give him another chance, she had to try a different method to take her anger out. Taking a deep breath and blinking away the annoyance in her eyes, she smiled. "That's wonderful sweetheart."

"Nat-bug," said a male voice in the other room. "Who are you talk-" Gavin stopped and realized Lily was there, on his doorstep. "Hi," he said blankly.

"Hello," she replied.

There was an awkward silence between the pair, but it was unknown by Natalie who started rambling on about her weekend. "You should've been there, Mummy! They won by lots of points, and Daddy bought me a snitch, and Daddy got Gwenog Jones to sign it for me! See?" She shoved the golden toy snitch in her mother's face, making Lily revert her eyes from Gavin's.

"Erm," said Gavin, clearing his throat. "Why- why don't you show Mummy how the snitch works?"

Natalie nodded, and let go of the tiny sphere toy, which bounced on the floor once and began to float just above the little girl's head. She jumped up and down with glee, concentrating on catching the snitch, which was beginning to hover away. She laughed, "Come back here, snitchy!" but her calls didn't seem to work. These single movements made her parents chuckle as well. The snitch began to move in the direction of the adjacent room, and Natalie, still jumping, followed it.

"I swear, I don't know why she likes that thing," sighed Gavin, smiling.

Lily shrugged. "My parents?" She sat down, to Gavin's surprise. She never stayed just for the hell of it, but he didn't complain. He wished for this time to come so many times before, but she always made up excuses like she was late for her parents' house, or she had a lot of errands to run. He guessed today was different. She patted the seat next to her which also shocked Gavin. As he settled down on the comforter, Lily said, "I could've sworn I told you a while ago that I wanted to take Natalie to her first Quiddich game, didn't I?"

His eyes widened. "Er… no, not to my knowledge. He saw disappointment in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Lils. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," she said swiftly, putting her hand out to stop him. "What's done is done. I'll take her some other time."

Gavin sighed inwardly with relief. Today must be a good day for her. "So," he started awkwardly, shifting to another topic. "Will I be reading your article tomorrow morning?"

"Not this time." Gavin looked confused, so Lily continued. "Apparently, I don't live up to Mr. Jacks' standards this week."

"Well what have you done? Write about the Minister getting trampled by a bunch of hippogriffs?" Gavin joked earning a playful shove by Lily.

"If I did that, the Minister would have every hippogriff in England executed," replied Lily. They laughed a bit, but it didn't last very long. She looked around the old flat while he waited for her to say something this time. After all, he didn't know her that much anymore.

A of a sudden, she sighed. "I really miss this place sometimes," she said, eyes glistening with nostalgia.

"Really?" he said, scrutinizing the room they were in. "I hate it here. There's nothing to do except go down to the pub or your uncle's shop. Plus, you have Hogwarts students running up and down the place. Summer is brutal, and it's freezing in the winter-"

"That isn't how I remember it," Lily interrupted.

He looked down at the floor. "Well," he blushed, "It all came crashing down after you left."

Lily considered him for a moment. "Well, my flat is warm in the winter… why don't you bring Nattie over and we'll have Christmas together?"

She saw that he was being skeptical at her suggestion, so she wasn't offended when he asked, "What's the catch, Lils?"

"There is no catch," she replied passively. And, honestly, Lily decided this without thinking… she was taking a chance on what they still had… or didn't have. Gavin still didn't look convinced, but she smile at this. "You know, I always thought you looked cute when you were clueless."

Just then Natalie came out of the room, grinning proudly at the snitch she caught. "Come on Mummy! I want to show Tommy!"

Lily stood up and lead Natalie to the door with her bags in tow. Before she walked out though, she turned around, and said to Gavin softly, "See you at Christmas. And, oh yes… happy birthday."

The door closed gently, unlike what Gavin was used to. He couldn't believe it… for the first time in a long time, Lily actually made Gavin a speechless man.

---

A/N: Wow… it's been a while! I'm sooooooo sorry for the longest wait ever, but I've been very busy and very lazy. :P I'm gonna say that the y next two may be up here before Christmas since they have special Christmas themes (I guess that's a spoiler :P), but thanks for being so patient and such!! Love you all!!

LL!!


	6. 5 Christmas Gifts

Something About Love  
By: LittleLauren:]

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been committed to my work and my awesome readers… I've been busy with blogging, studying, and making my friend a present (which you will be able to read soon) ;) This chapter and the next one were supposed to be "Christmas Specials", but I was busy, and, I'm not gonna lie, a bit lazy. So, without further ado…

Disclaimer: JK Rowling takes the credit… I take the inspiration.

---

Chapter 5: Christmas Gifts

---

United States of America  
December 24, 2036  
Evening…

Never before had Anna had such a Christmas. Then again, she never really had a Christmas to remember. Tobey was the one who suggested that they have a good, traditional day of festivities. At first, Anna thought he was being sarcastic, but quickly realized he was serious when he asked where the decorations were. It took them all a while to decorate, what with the twins and Amy being adopted and new born Nicholas entering Goddard's within the month. Yet, it didn't damper the spirit of the holidays. Much to Anna's surprise, Kat actually helped.

"Christmas is the only holiday I enjoy because it's the only holiday I can take off," she said with a passion and a glass of oak-matured mead in her hand. Unknown to Kat, all the kids at Goddard's thought this was a joke.

A week before Christmas Eve, they finished the decorations inside and out, the grocery shopping for the dinner, decorating their small Christmas tree and present shopping (although, Anna and Tobey could only buy one present for each kid), and they decided that they weren't going to get each other gifts. Before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve, and Anna could not wait. She was grateful that Tobey thought Goddard's could use a bit of Christmas cheer. They ordered some pizza for Christmas Eve, since they decided to keep the real food for Christmas Day.

After dinner, they stayed up a little bit longer than usual to watch more TV, playing card games, or hearing Tobey play his guitar. Anna noticed all of the blisters on his fingers, and she got even more excited about her surprise for him; however, she didn't want to blow her cover. She stayed calm, keeping baby Nick busy. Soon enough, Anna, Tobey, and Kat put everyone to bed to wrap all of their presents before midnight. Kat attempted to wrap at least one, but she was out like a light before she could measure how much wrapping paper she needed.

"She's crazy," commented Anna as they saw Kat collapse on top of the present.

"I got her," Tobey sighed. Anna saw him comically stand the sleeping owner up and drag her upstairs. When he came back down, Anna was finishing up the last present, and he couldn't help noticing her excited expression as he came down stairs. He smiled. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Oh, nothing," she said mischievously, despite her tired countenance. Tobey sat down next to Anna on the floor with a lopsided grin on his face. "What's with you?"

"Oh, nothing," mimicked Tobey, which earned a shove from Anna.

"You're so mean," Anna laughed lightly.

Tobey started to laugh as well. "You're so cute when you laugh." Unfortunately, he thought about what he had said after he said it, and Anna looked a tad confused.

"What?"

"Um- uh…" Tobey had nothing. He wasn't expecting his mind to speak out. "Nothing," he mumbled, sighing.

There was an uncomfortable silence thickening the air, in which Anna and Tobey looked in

different directions. Did she hear correctly? Did Tobey just say that he liked her laugh? Of course, that was such an old move if he was trying to make a pass. She's heard it a thousand times from the boys at school, but she never saw honesty in their eyes like what she saw in Tobey's. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something… like Tobey really liked her. It could just be an act… she wasn't completely sure. Yet, deep down inside, she hoped it was what she thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" remembered Anna, breaking the awkward tension. She crawled forward, reaching for something hidden under the Christmas tree. She dropped back to where she was before, and held a small box out for Tobey to take. "I know we said we weren't going to get each other gifts, but I saw this and I had to get it for you."

"But I didn't get you anything," Tobey warned her, getting red on the nape of his neck.

Anna waved her hand passively. "That's okay. I wasn't expecting anything." She sat up on her knees, waiting for him to open the gift.

He tentatively opened the present, and inside, there was a small guitar pick, about the size of his thumb. It was dark blue with the Weird Sisters symbol in white. Tobey was shocked. "Wow," he said, holding the pick up to his face. "Where did you find this? I was looking all over for this forever."

I found it in a muggle antique shop. They didn't know what the saying meant, so they let me have it for fifty cents." When Tobey didn't respond, she started to get anxious. "Survey says…"

Tobey looked away from his new guitar pick and straight into Anna's eyes. Without a second's hesitation, he kissed her. It was quick yet surprisingly passionate. After about seven seconds, he pulled away, leaving Anna speechless.

"Perfect," he answered quietly, smiling. "Thanks."

She took about five seconds to recover from his sudden move, then she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Umm…" Tobey looked embarrassed. "Because I like you."

"But… why? I'm like, three years younger than you."

"I don't know why really," he answered truthfully. He shrugged and said, "You might not know it, but you've been helping me." Anna looked confused, so Tobey continued. "Ever since we've been hanging out, I've been thinking straight, doing good in school, and I've only smoked three packs this year. You inspire me to do better than I have done in a long time." Anna still seemed a bit confused and didn't respond, so Tobey mumbled, "Whatever… Merry Christmas, AJ." He got up to leave, but he felt Anna tug on his sleeve.

"Do really think you can kiss me and call me AJ too?" There was a twinkle in her eye that suggested that she wasn't disappointed. "I like you, too."

He let out a sigh a relief… he didn't feel that much of a dork now. "Good." He indicated her to accompany him on the couch, but she had a smile that looked unconvinced. "What? I can't be a romantic?"

She shrugged. "I never saw you as the type of guy who wanted to cuddle."

"Oh really?" he asked, as he helped her off the floor and sat down on the warm loveseat. He put an arm around her. "Then what kind of guy did you think I was?"

"Honestly, I thought you were a player," she said quietly. "Or you could still be, and I'm falling for everything you're saying and doing."

"Nah, I'd be stupid to do that to you because you'd see right through it," he said smartly.

She nodded. "Wow… I have influenced you somewhat." They laughed at this, and soon Tobey leaned in for another kiss, but Anna stopped him. "Just to be sure though," she warned. "There will be no drinking or smoking while we're together."

"Of course," he agreed, leaning in again, but Anna put her hand out, halting his affection once more.

"And do not call me AJ… got it?"

"Sure." His intentional kiss turned into a make out session, which surprised him immensely. "Woah," he panted after about five minutes of kissing Anna. "That was one of the best make outs I've ever had… where did you learn how to do that?"

"Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean I'm kissing impaired."

"Hot."

"Shut up," she said, nudging Tobey in the ribs.

They began to just talk after that because it was already about one o'clock in the morning. Eventually they fell asleep, but it felt like two minutes for Anna because she was pushed awake by an excited Micah.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed the four-year-old, pulling Anna out of Tobey's comfortable grip.

That whole day, the new couple would steal glances from across the room and smile secretly at the dinner table. Anna thought it was a good idea to hide their relationship from the other kids to avoid some confusion and the big question of where babies came from, and she thought it felt good to know something that nobody else knew. It was like an adventure. And Tobey never felt better. He might've done bad things in his past, but he knew, finally, that he's done something right in the present.

---

A/N: Okay… I admit it… this isn't very fulfilling to such a big gap of not updating. It kinda disappointed me to tell you the truth, but I have to finish homework, and my mom's getting mad at me because I'm using her laptop… haha :P

And thanks Dee, for virtually kicking me to get into gear with this story. If it wasn't for you texting me, I don't think I'd have updated this weekend :P

Now REVIEW!

LL:]


End file.
